


Humans

by just_a_trashbag



Category: Animal Farm - George Orwell, Original Work
Genre: Gen, animal farm influenced maybe??????, hoomans, i dont even know what this is, kinda part of animal farm fandom, pigs oink oink, yo animal farm actually has a fandom????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_trashbag/pseuds/just_a_trashbag
Summary: hoomansextremely shortliterally only six linesi might add on later if I feel like itI can't write summaries
Collections: Poems by trashbag





	Humans

Limbs and appendages sticking out from all four sides  
Tears off others skin to use as it’s own.  
A monster that rules all on the planet it resides  
Easily slaughters many alone.  
A smile and a command to make sure one abides  
Deceiving their prey, if only they had known.

**Author's Note:**

> i think this was influenced by animal farm asldkfjahsdlkfjah  
> pigs  
> oink oink


End file.
